Wild Kratts Game
by Lovemeaviva
Summary: When the Kratts team (including 2 OCs of mine) are transported to Minecraft by Zach, they realize that they have to battle crazily to escape. And it's on hardcore mode. They are instantly deleted if they die here. They also disappear in the real world. "If we stay here much longer, we'll all die! S either cower in fear! OR KEEP MOVING!"


The pale light of morning gently batted one of the Kratts awake. Chris tiredly brushed his messy hair out of his eyes. He blinked once or twice before he realized the situation. "What. Is. Going. On?" Chris asked in confusion.

One by one, all of the Kratts woke up. Logan, then Taven, then Aviva, then Koki, and lastly Jimmy Z. After three seconds, Jimmy went into all out panic! "We're in Minecraft!" He howled in fear.

"Mine-what now?" Aviva asked.

"Oh no. You mean that game where you have to survive to the end and kill some kind of dragon!" Martian had played before, but quickly gave up. He found it much too frustrating.

Jimmy nodded. "Uh hu!" he said afraid.

"Okay, what's going on!" Aviva cut in. "What is going to happen to us!"

"That depends on what mode we're on. Please no hardcore! No hardcore!" Jimmy said pulling his backwards hat forwards, and over his eyes.

Out of nowhere, a creepy voice they all knew too well, boomed all around them. Zach Varmatech. "Good! Your all awake! Now I can tell you your fate!" he said his annoying cackle sending a chill down Taven's spine. "Welcome 'Wild Rats' to Minecraft! Wild Rat's version! Be careful though! Die once, game over!" He said, and his voice cleared, and everything went quiet.

"Oh great! YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE MARIO COULD YOU!" Taven yelled, knowing she'd not get a response. The girl looked up, the sun was almost half way in the pixel sky. She looked at her family, and friends. "Alright, lets get to work!" she said.

"But only Jimmy knows what to do!" Koki said calmly. "None of us have played this!" she said.

Jimmy seemed to snap out of his trance, and got up. "No, I have beat this game twice!" Logan and Taven blurted at the same time.

"They're in charge." Jimmy said in fear.

"No way." Aviva said. "They are too young to lead. Chris, Martian and I are the leaders." Aviva said.

"Again!" Taven cut in "Let's get to work! It's just like regular Minecraft. You've got to mine, and stuff. Just watch." Taven pushed her long braided hair behind her shoulder, and walked up to the nearest oak. She punched it again, and again, and again, until a miniature version spun slowly on the ground it floated slightly above the ground as well. "See. Easy." she said picking up the piece of wood. Instantly, it went out of her hands, and a small bag appeared. "And here's my inventory." she said.

She quickly went back to chopping down the tree, and soon, nothing remained but leaves. "Hopefully, bapples will fall. And saplings. Don't forget to replant the trees."

Logan, and Chris went to work chopping down another tree. Taven paused for a moment, and she made a crafting table. Logan looked at his sister's accomplishment, but quickly went back to his task cutting down his tree. "Don't just stand there!" Taven barked at Koki, Aviva, and Jimmy. "Chop down some trees!" she said.

Taven cut down another tree, and paused to craft more things. She made a sword. A turdy wood sword. "A wood sword?" Aviva asked.

"Unless you've got a diamond, I'd stop complaining!" Taven mouthed.

Aviva raised her eyebrows. "Don't get sassy with me." Taven's mother snapped.

Taven shrugged. "Alright. Everyone take a sword!" Taven said.

Suddenly, it started to get dark. "Night's coming." Taven said.

"What do we do!" Koki asked. "What's so bad about night!"

"Creepers, zombies, skeletons, and spiders! You have to kill them. Be careful though! Creepers explode, spiders jump, zombies keep coming, and skeletons don't com right at you, the rotate around you. Be careful!" Logan warned looking over his shoulders afraid.

Taven nodded in agreement and flung her backpack over her shoulder, and gripped her sword. "We can't stay still, we have to keep moving." she said.

Chris and Martian exchanged glances, and nodded. "Okay Taven the Brave, and Logan the Bold, lead on." Martian said waving his hand forward.

Logan and Taven picked up their pace, and walked to the front of everyone else. "Are there any signs of certain things? Will we hear them?" Chris asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Logan nodded. "Zombies make a gurgling sound when they're near."

It grew darker, and darker, until the moon rose, and it was nothing but dark."Skeletons make a clacking sound because they are just bones." Taven whispered loud enough.

Suddenly, a hissing sound arose from above the group. "What's that!" Aviva asked fear in her voice.

"SPIDER! GET BACK!" Logan yelled.

"We don't know where it is genius!" Taven growled.

Suddenly, a huge black creature with four large, blood red eyes, eight legs, and huge fangs leaped in front of them. Instantly, it charged, leaping as it came. Taven and Logan ran straight at the creature. Taven jumped thrusting her sword in front of her, stabbing the creature in between the jaws, and Logan went for it's stomach. Logan batted the creature when it, and his sister landed on the ground with a hard thump. Taven freed her sword from the creature's jaws, and sliced it through it's abdomen. The creature reared up, slamming it's body onto Taven. Taven's sword flew from her hand, and she grappled with the spider. "KILL IT! KILL IT!" she screamed.

Aviva ran up, and tried to push the spider off her daughter. She slammed her body into the spider, and it fell back. But not before biting Taven on the throat. Taking away three of her hearts. A meter of red heart shaped objects floated above her head. There were seven hearts where ten should have been. The spider fell to the ground, it's mouth fizzed, and it died exploding into nothing. Nothing remained. "Really! No string! Stupid spider." Jimmy said with annoyance.


End file.
